custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KylerNuva
User Talk Page Hey Kyler. The talk page is kinda like a message board where people leave questions and comments. If you want to make an actual page, do it like this: Tazzuk (Toa Hydros 22:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC)) So, you found you're way here, nice to see it, i'm new here too, although a bit longer, and btw, you aren't the only one who keeps an eye on the newest story(laughs maniacally hard) sorry, i'm having those urgues lately, anyways, it looks like you're doing a good job, i got Vakura here too, and you still forgot to place the 'little adventure in Karzahni' with him in the bios, keep it in mind, Bioniclefreak01 Hello KN! I'm going to tell you that I made a page for Zardak. And if you wondering "What is Evil Companions?" it is a story about him and another shadow being if it's alright for you. Have a great day! Pokermask 12/12/08 Hey, it's Kyler! So you found your way in the CBW business, eh? Nah, I'm kidding. Anyhow, if you need any help, I'll try to do whatever I can. SithStalkerO66 11:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) yo dude I found this sight last month and I just found you. I want to know if I can use some of your MOCs in some stories I'm write http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toamakuta Cool! I like that MoC that's on your user page.Mabey you could enter it after the current MoC contest is over. Makuta Kaper 11:22 am, January 12, 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk Would you like Tazzuk in my story sreial "Makuta Missions".I'm trying to get most MoC makuta that have been created in it. 6:33 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) Sure. KylerNuva 4:43 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) May I use him in two stories? Magical Journey there he is Alternate Tazzuk and King of Ice as one of the biggest roles. Pokermask 1/25 09 15:01 You may use him in both stories. KylerNuva 9:13 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Can I use Tazzuk in my story The Shadow Files. Enchilada645 1:43 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes. KylerNuva 1:11 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Battle for Leadership May I use Kylord, "Brutal" and Deccon in Battle for Leadership? Pokermask 10:21 January 31st 2009 User:ThatDevilGuy/That Devious Club Will u join??? Korpo Hey Kyler. I was wondering if I could create my own version of your Korpo MOC. P.S. Please reply to this message on my Talk page. (Toa Hydros 20:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC)) Yes you can. ( ) 1:51 pm, January 27, 2009 (UTC) I think you should ask Pokermask if you could add Dortan to the OoMN template. plz respond via my talk page. ;) Antony13 Um, do you mind if I could make pages of your youtube serieses (The Great Fear, The Brutal Mission,etc.) like Toa Hydros makes his youtube series pages? Just asking. Antony13 23:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Youtube I'm on Youtube too under the same name I have hear. Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? ? Can I use the Vahi makuta for a chapter of Jalleronicle? Vahi Makuta is not my MOC. He is that of YouTuber JetFire28 (toamagmare28). You must as him via either YouTube, MSN or Skype. But he did allow me to create my own version, so he might allow you to use him. KylerNuva 6:35 am, May 4, 2009 (UTC) TOO... MANY... elements to keep track of.(explode)LhikanRULES95 21:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest Would you like to add characters to Season 1? Don't worry, this isn't storyline so none of your characters really 'die'. Plus, you're on the list of people allowed to write a chapter when it is finally underway. IceBite 19:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. KylerNuva 1:30 pm, May 28, 2009 (UTC) hi I'm a colossal fan and suscriber to you on youtube. YOU ROCK!!!!!! Skrall Korpo Hey Kyler just a quick question. Is your MOC Skrall, Korpo, one of the Elite Special Forces Skrall (If you have no clue as to what i mean, click here). I'm just wondering. --Chicken Bond 09:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) SOTF Heh... Hey I'm sorry I killed off Tazzuk but I thought it would add a nice twist to the story.--Odst grievous 20:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ??? Hello, can I feature Vorka in my next story, Code of War? I will let you decide what happens to him and anything you don't like I will gladly change! Frydax Would it be at all possible for Frydax to make an appearance in The Brutal Mission with his adaptive armour? Award of Light Some of your creations are nominated to Order of MOCS and Stories: Award of Light. Hey Tazzuk Hi, I just readed your article about Tazzuk, and I`ve got bad news. I made a MOC that is way more evil. But don`t care, he gets created around 150.000, when Tazzuk is dead. Well, I hope so. --Vagra Nui Tales 14:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk Hi, I just readed your article about Tazzuk, and I`ve got bad news. I made a MOC that is way more evil. But don`t care, he gets created around 150.000, when Tazzuk is dead. Well, I hope so. --Vagra Nui Tales 14:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) tazzukpoint kylernuva it like me a good idea to make my moc craitor team up with tazzuk dont fear i has made them brothers =) User:dommel101 Hello Kyler Hi Kyler, it's your friend Spinax. As in Spinaxfan4ever, not the Energy Hound. You know, from Youtube! Ok, you already get it. Just thought I'd say hi to you on another site. -Spinax TBM Hi, yes I'm the guy who attempted to kill tazzuk in SOTF 1. Anyway, I've finished The brutal mission, so AMAZING job! Also, i says on pokermasks tangle page the Cyrax is with Eeaon. is this true?--Odst grievous 00:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Answer from Pokermask Yes, they're a "secret couple" I think. Idea Hey, you know the spikes to the taiku, for insorz?I have an idea.(This is kinda random)He could "head-butt" someone and inject poisen into them.What do you think? or Delete? Excuse me, I noticed you tried to blank your pages yesterday, do you want them deleted? OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 14:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk tazzuk is the coolest I wish I had a makuta that good my best one is this BTW what do you think of him Power Crown Tazzuk is my favorite makuta on the wiki and I was wondering if on the new makuta I am making if I could use a power crown and also mention that Tazzuk trained him thanks Pages Will you be updating your pages? Tales of the Past Hey Kyler, When are you doing those Tales of the Past stories? Join By Orange Randal Hi, KylerNuva Ive Seen your viedos on YouTube and I really like them. I like your MOC Kylord. I also like Tazzuk. In your favor I based a Moc off of Kylord named Kirtis.You can see him on my page. If you see him and like him, please leave a comment on him on my talk page. Your videos and Mocs inspire me.Thank You that is all. Bye.--Orange Randal 23:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Join if you can hello hi kylernuva i have a youtube account to mine is cgt2009 http://www.youtube.com/user/cgt2009 i am on your very long list of freinds. anyway i like ur mocs (tazzuk is really cool) they are awesome -- 20:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC)cgt2009 Watsup I just wanted to say hi and tell you that you are AWESOME! I am a huge follower of The Brutal Mission on Youtube and the series is sweet! I am a big fan of yours ToaInfinity 03:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You wanna join? In case you haven't noticed, I started the Better Bionicle Story Program. If you look it up, you'll get info. You are more than welcome to join us, we could use some members. Thank you! Hi KylerNuva! My name is Bloodwulf369 and it's great to see you! :D I heard many great things about you and your awesome MOCs. I'm a new user on the wikias. I knew BIONICLE since 2000 and now I will make more MOCs. Be seing you then. Sincerely, Bloodwulf369 Hey Kyler, FireDrag1091 here! Just here to say hello :P OMG! Oh My God you cut off Sekroxs arm and killed him!!! WY?!?! THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! TIL Hello,KylerNuva,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 05:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool MOCs! I've been looking at your MOCs, and I find them pretty cool. I'm wondering if you'd want to enter this contest. Entering will only continue until I get 50 entries. (Or a few over that) so enter soon. Varkanax39 Happy B-Day Happy Birthday! First Contest KylerNuva Click here to enter in my contest Toamatamapin Fingers? Do you know any other lego sets with the pieces that connect the Hydraxon fingers to the hand piece. The Writer's Club You are invited to become a member of The Writer's Club, a group where CBW writers can talk about their stories and ask for support for their stories. You should be proud. TardirProductions Hi Hi This is theheroofrandomnui.Could check out my youtube acount bioniclefactory123 pleaseTheheroofrandomnui 12:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The Brutal Mission I watched The Brutal Mission on YouTube, and I liked it. I just have one question, though... After Cyrax battled Fearack, Fearack fell off the edge of a stalactite. His arms and legs broke apart and he died. Just one thing, though-why didn't any Antidermis leak out of his body? Tomix2010 16:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Tomix2010 Invite/Welcome back! Welcome back! You're a legend of mine. :D (: --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! I'm Jcomix98 on YouTube. I invite you to join BIONICLE FTW!!. You don't have to join, as your stay may be brief, but please consider it. Welcome back again... ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Wellcome back, Kyle. Collector1 Hey There Howdy Kyler. I'm pretty suprised to find you suddendly being active once again on this site. Í used to be a fellow YouTuber as well, under the name of RattrapsTail, although I'm not actively making videos anymore. so yeah, apart from just saying hi, I just couldn't help but wonder if your activity is going to rise on this site, because I think that would be pretty cool. Greetings Reaper of Souls Dortan Can I use him for El Caballero Oscuro and it's sequel? Idea for Toa Kylord's Element Well, as the header suggest, I want to tell you my idea for your self MOC, Kylord. My idea is he could be a Toa of Protodermis, like this MOC. Tell me what you think. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 04:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nacrax Sup KylerNuva, I was wondering if you would tell me how to create nacrax, I always waanted to build one of your MOCs regards, An annonymous fan wat up I'm renix from youtube, but dont worry about your entry, I'll keep it for my next MOC Contest! Anyways, aside from that, I just posted a new video of my version of Renix 1.9 Credit goes to I TheShockerStudios LLC. Copyright 2011 I thanks man, i support you very much very very much YOU ROCK MAN *hugs* no homo Tazzuk Hey Kyler, Could I make a cool version of Makuta Tazzuk? He will look more awesome in his new form. You may. KylerNuva 8:25 pm, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Bioboy899 04:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Kyler one of my MOCs arm has Warsoa`s armour design on it. Can I use it? Oh, and by the way check out my Blog if you want to, I have a picture of one of my MOCs there. Grekk Hey Kyler, Is it okay if I can use Grekk? I like to build the supercharged verson of him Sure. KylerNuva 2:35 pm, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Light Tazzuk Hey, on your account on youtube, you had this... "Light Tazzuk". Could you make a Bio for him on Custom bionicle wiki? HYDRAXON01 21:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it'll be on Tazzuk's page once I edit Light Tazzuk's bio in it. KylerNuva 2:33 pm, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. A quick question, would Light tazzuk have the complete opposite powers and personality of Tazzuk, or similar? HYDRAXON01 20:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Both, actually. Some of his powers would be slightly similar to that of the original Tazzuk, but his characteristics would be completely the opposite to that of Tazzuk. KylerNuva 6:38 pm, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Warsoa arm Design Bioboy899 21:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Kyler one of my MOC's arm has Warsoa design on it. Can I use it? P.S. I am a big fan and I LOVE your Youtube Channel. Keep up the great work! P.P.S. Can you check out my blog? Thanks. Bioboy899 Uh, are you going to make Light Tazzuk anytime soon? HYDRAXON01 12:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Iruinisfan (talk) 21:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Hello there im a really big fan of your youtube channel but i dont have my own youtube account i have to use my moms to make videos and she has a nickname that a mom would but i need some youtube stopmotion advice SuperZAKTAN (talk) 01:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Hi Kyler it's me you know YouTube me. hola kyler, i've met you a long time ago, i used to follow you on youtube, my name was like coregod or something. i haven't been on it in years. i used to watch your videos, i was wondering if you had any mocing tips or places where i can get parts? as i live in a pretty crappy place with little access to cool stuff...... plus i don't have a credit card.... Highborn666 (talk) 02:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC)gaia's samuraiHighborn666 (talk) 02:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Highborn666 (talk) 02:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Highborn666Highborn666 (talk) 02:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 00:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Hey, your Moc's are all awesome, could you make a tutorial for dekkon? 00:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks what software do you use to make your video and where did you download it BioTube Hey there KylerNuva! I have been a fan of your YouTube for ages now, and thought I would contact you on here because I am sure you get many comments and PMs and mine will just get lost in all that lot! Anyway the point is I am a fairly new BioTuber on YouTube under the name DaBIONICLEFan and my channel name is Keep Bionicle Alive. I really do hope I am not coming off as a spammer here but I just wondered what makes a successful BioTuber like you? I would love to hear any tips you may have! What's in it for you? I am a devoted subscriber of your channel, I have you on my featured channels and I like a lot of your vids. I think your M.O.C.s are the best on the internet. But apart from all that, all I would like is maybe a bit of guidance to how I can contribute here on CBW and YouTube. It's good to talk with a fellow Bionicle fan-I have loved it since the very beginning also! :D Sorry if my messages come off as a bit crap, I'm still kinda getting used to this editing business =) DaBIONICLEFan 18:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey KylerNuva! I am a big fan of your work with BIONICLE and I love all of your MOCs. It's so hard to pick a favorite! If you want, head on over to my Toa Page and scroll down to the "MOC-ists I Think Are Cool" section to see what I have to say about you.ToaOfDubstep680 (talk) 01:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, sir. I am a fan of yours with high- functioning Autism, and would like to voice act in any video, if that is all right with you. BandNerd1214 (talk) 18:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Message from joshuajacobson95 hi there kylernuva good morning how are you? ~joshuajacboson95~ message from joshuajacobson95 hi there kyler how are you? message from joshuajacobson95 hi there kyler how are you? ~joshuajacobson95~ good morning good morning kylernuva. ~joshuajacobson95~ early christmas gift kyler i know your kinda busy but if you get this message i just wanna say im kinda sorry for bugging you but i was really desprate in fact im a little obsessive yet i wanna make this page of your youtube series as an early christmas gift for ya http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ask_The_Toa_Nuva%27s_And_Glatorians_%28series%29 plus i wanna help you with it by makeing loads of questions for your series in fact i can ask you to upgrade your glatorian figures cause my brothers and i would think it would be more hallarious with them both together the toas and glatorians, so if you need idea i might help you with questions i can show, would you, just ask me if you like, and merry christmas kylernuva? ;) ~Joshuajacobson95~ posted december 23, 2015, 12:20 PM. a friend needs your permission hi there ~KylerNuva~ a friend of mine on mocpages seem to have made a moc but can you please respond to this message if you see it? ~Joshuajacobson95~ p.s i was just wanting to ask if you can approve of anything?